FIG. 49 shows an arrangement used to display various images on a television receiver for receiving and displaying a conventional television program. As shown in FIG. 49, the television receiver is conventionally connected to a terrestrial television broadcasting (VHS/UHF) antenna line and satellite broadcasting (BS) antenna line through cables extending from other display information supply sources, the television receiver is connected to signal cables, such as a video signal line and acoustic signal line from a video cassette recorder, a video signal line and acoustic signal line from an LD/DVD playback apparatus, and a signal line from a digital broadcasting receiver (STB).
A video signal cable and acoustic signal cable are also required even if an image supply source is connected to the television receiver through, e.g., an AV amplifier having a selector function for controlling input/output of an image signal line and acoustic signal line extending from the image supply source.
When, however, many signal cables are connected to the television receiver, the back surface of the television receiver becomes very complicated, and the television receiver must be installed with sufficient clearance at the back side.
Even if an image supply source is connected through an AV amplifier or the like, a video signal line and acoustic signal line pair must be connected. These signal lines are analog lines, and the lengths of the connection cables are limited.
For these reasons, the use of the cables is limited at a location where there is no margin on the back side of the television receiver or the back surface is in sight. Even if the television receiver is used as a wall-mounted television, the appearance is spoiled by the cables, which limits the use of the television receiver.
As described above, the conventional television receiver is integrally constituted by a display, input signal selector such as a tuner, and the like. This inevitably makes the main body large in depth, resulting in a bulky housing.
In recent years, televisions are being decreased in depth, and wall-mounted televisions have been available. Such a wall-mounted television must be made as thin as possible, and must be light in weight. In a television of this type, therefore, an image display and a terminal for supplying display information to the image display are comprised of separate housings.
In a conventional wall-mounted television of this type and the like, an image display and terminal pair form one television receiver. For example, one terminal can be connected to only one kind of image display.
Inconveniently, the image quality or the like can be adjusted from either the terminal or image display. For example, when the terminal and image display are installed at distant locations, the user must move to a location where the image display is installed, in order to confirm adjustment results performed at the terminal.
Even if display information is output from the terminal, the terminal is connected to only one image display and cannot be connected to other optional devices or the like.